


Ничего нового

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Духи "Капитан Америка" пахнут ландышами.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 43
Collections: WTF_Cap_and_Iron_Man_2020





	Ничего нового

— Ландыши, — пробормотал Стив, — почему именно ландыши, хотел бы я знать?

Клинт только того и дожидался: перехватил небольшой флакон в красно-сине-белой упаковке, подбросил, со звонким шлепком поймал в ладонь и заявил авторитетно:

— Чистота и невинность, Кэп, чистота и невинность. И благочестие, куда ж без него. Прямо вот в яблочко, по-моему, разве нет?

Наташа, до сих пор сидевшая молча, скользнула к нему, отняла духи и одарила Клинта многозначительным взглядом.

— Понял, понял, заткнулся, — Клинт тут же отступил назад. — Ну что такого-то? Что, Кэп разве не чист и благороден помыслами?.. уй, блин! Ты мне так шею однажды свернёшь!

— Сверну, — кивнула Наташа, вынимая пробку из флакона и поднося к носу. — И попробуй сказать, что незаслуженно. А неплохо пахнет. Стив, я бы на твоём месте не комплексовала.

— Я и не комплексую, — сердито сказал Стив. — Я стараюсь не злиться. Кому вообще нужны духи с запахами Мстителей? Они хоть представляют, как мы на самом деле пахнем после боя?

— БОЙ? — послышалось сзади, и Тор, блистающий и громогласный, прогрохотал к ним, развевая плащом. — ВЕЛИКАЯ СЛАВНАЯ БИТВА… что это?

— Восхищение публики и людская любовь, — усмехнулась Наташа. — Стиву прислали образчик.

— ЗЕЛЬЕ?? — напрягся Тор, пристально рассматривая флакон. — ЯД?!

— Нет, духи, — Наташа глянула на Стива почти сочувственно. — Не худший вариант, поверь. Помнишь линейку нижнего белья «Чёрная Вдова» от Виктория Сикрет?

Стив только рукой махнул. Вся эта глупость была скорее раздражающей, чем обидной; единственное, что его по-настоящему смущало, так это неизбежные шуточки Тони. Он-то точно узнает и примется…

— Привет, Кэп. И все остальные.

И как только Тони ухитрялся появляться так не вовремя? Ещё одна загадка без ответа. Стив до сих пор не мог понять о нём очень и очень многого. Например, как вообще так вышло, что они вместе — и, к обоюдному удивлению, счастливы вдвоём? Как они до сих пор могли жить друг без друга, тоже оставалось загадкой — сейчас Стив и представить себе не мог жизни без Тони. Как Старк умудрялся быть таким ошеломляюще привлекательным, несмотря на сложный характер, было тем более необъяснимо. И почему у него, у Стива, сердце так и замирало, стоило Тони оказаться рядом, и… в общем, много ещё чего оставалось решительно непонятным. Одно было ясно: рядом с Тони Старком жизнь Стива менялась, обретая смысл и радость. Он до полусмерти боялся потерять это неожиданное счастье и знал, чувствовал: Тони этот страх тоже знаком.

— Привет, — отозвался он, надеясь, что у Наташи хватит такта припрятать флакон. — Ты что-то задержался.

— Заказывал букет, — безмятежно объяснил Тони и прибавил, не оставляя пространства для недоумения, — ландыши хрупкие, и сейчас не сезон, но…

Стив закатил глаза и поднялся с места. Ругаться с Тони он не любил, а ещё больше не любил ругаться с ним на людях. Выходя, он слышал, как Клинт присвистнул и прибавил что-то о том, что ландыши иногда хуже всяких кактусов. Тони шёл за ним и уже совсем было развернулся назад, чтобы высказаться, но Стив прихватил его за локоть и потянул за собой.

— Можно все просто забудут про эти дурацкие цветы? — спросил он, оставшись с Тони в условном уединении коридора. — Про духи тоже. Успокой меня, скажи, что не решил завалить Башню цветами.

— Вообще-то решил, — вздохнул Тони. — Не так глобально, в смысле не по самую крышу, но… Стив. Ты же не думаешь, что тебе одному так не повезло?

— Погоди-ка, — догадался Стив. — А духи имени тебя чем пахнут?

— Розами, — с явным отвращением признался Тони. — Понятия не имею, почему именно ими, но, если хочешь, можешь подарить букет-другой. В отместку.

Пару секунд Стив смотрел на него, пытаясь уловить подколку. Так ничего и не нашёл: Тони казался на удивление уязвимым, словно ждал, что Стив примется смеяться над ним и странным выбором неведомого парфюмера. Ничего такого Стив, конечно, делать не собирался.

— Мне нравятся розы, — окончательно успокоившись, сказал он. — Такие красные, яркие, цветом как твоя броня.

— Вот совпадение, мне нравятся ландыши, — пробормотал Тони и притянул его к себе, чтобы поцеловать. — Знаешь, ну их к чёрту, эти духи, даже не буду разбираться, кого это так осенило. Просто, ну… сочетание-то классическое. Даже, наверное, заезженное… их все сочетают, но…

Стив не дал ему договорить. Поцеловал так крепко и сладко, что у самого колени ослабели, а сердце пустилось в привычный галоп.

— Даже так мы друг другу подходим, — пробормотал он, оторвавшись, наконец. — Ты, конечно, правильно недоволен, ни тебе экзотики, ни нового слова в парфюмерном искусстве…

— Ну и к чёртовой матери его, — решил Тони. — Ничего принципиально нового в любви придумать невозможно.

— Да и не нужно, — кивнул Стив и поцеловал его снова.


End file.
